Double Trouble
by Hamilfan1210
Summary: As soon as I saw him, I knew I was a goner. Peggy Schuyler has fallen helpless to the handsome John Laurens' charms, but it just so happens that Eliza, her sister, is having the save feelings for John's best friend, Alexander Hamilton. Peggy and John decide to team up and get the two love birds together. But what will happen when their friendship starts to become something more?
1. Chapter 1

Double Trouble- Jeggy/Hamiliza Fanfiction

Chapter One- Boy, you got me Helpless

(Peggy's POV)

I knew, the moment I saw him, I was a goner. He had long curly hair, green eyes, a splash of freckles across his face, and a smile that seemed to light up the dimly lit ballroom. It was somewhat ironic, just before I had spotted him, I was giggling to myself watching my older sister, Eliza, helplessly mooning over Alexander Hamilton, as Angelica had called him. Meanwhile, this handsome stranger I had yet to speak to helplessly ensnared me. In peeked at him from behind my fan when I thought he wasn't looking. When I turned to peek again, I found him looking right at me. My heart began to pound as he began to walk over to me. I tried to compose myself as best I could, then set my fan down on a side table.

"Pardon me, Miss," He began, " I couldn't help but notice you staring at me from across the dance floor." I was sure I turned red as a beet; I could feel the hot blush on my cheeks.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I tried to say in the most composed tone possible.

"Oh… okay…. umm... lets start this thing over." He said with a bashful smile. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is John Laurens." He said, bowing to me.

"Peggy Schuyler." I say, curtsying back.

"Schuyler?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered. "Thank you for your service." I say, directing the conversation back to him. I never liked talking about myself much; my two older sisters were much bolder than I am. I was always the rule follower, always being dragged into their schemes. I felt like I would just be 'And Peggy' forever, but tonight something felt different. I felt a spark in my soul tonight. I didn't know if it was this John Laurens, or the fact that it was my first Ball, or what; I just felt different.

"If it takes fighting a war for us to meet it will have been worth it, Miss Peggy Schuyler." John declared, leaving me flushed again "Would you like to dance?"

"Please." John smiled, leading me to the dance floor on his arm. Smiling and winking at friends on the way, including Alexander Hamilton. He must be good friends with John. "That's my sister by the way." I say, pointing to the lovely Eliza on Alexander's arm, trying to continue the conversation.

"I think that they look cute together." Both John and I said at the same time; then, we burst out laughing.

"Well, I guess that makes two of us!" John Exclaimed.

Looking back on it now, I guess John and I bonded over our love… for playing matchmaker. Come to think of it, most of the night, all we talked about was how we planned to get Alexander and Eliza together. Sure we talked about ourselves too!

John was 26, he was an aide-de-camp for Washington along with his closest friend Alexander, he was from South Carolina, he was an Abolitionist, and he loved Animals. I told John I was 22, I'm from New York, my favorite color is yellow, my favorite book is Romeo and Juliet, I enjoy going to the opera and sneaking about town with my two older sisters, and I love animals.

We were so different but so similar too! At the end of the night, John and I exchanged addresses, not just because we wanted to stay in touch, it was because it was part of our brilliant plan to set up Alexander and Eliza!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-My luck gets better every letter that you write me

(John's POV)

" Now Alex, if you want to win her over, you've got to start small. You don't want to sound desperate! Like maybe, instead you can relay your feelings for Eliza to Another girl; for example, her sister! Here's the address, I'll add my note later." I said

"Thank you John. You know how much this means to me."

"I know, that's one of the reasons why I do it."

(Narrator POV)

"Peggy Dear! You've got mail!" A voice called from the parlor. Peggy squealed and Eliza groaned. It had been four days since the balll and both girls had been shaking with anticipation for letters from their suitors ( or friends, according to Peggy, John was just a friend) But Peggy also knew that this was good news for Eliza as well, writing to Peggy was part of the Jeggy Master Matchmaker plan. Peggy came up with the name, she loved how their names mashed so perfectly together.

Peggy dashed to her mother, who was in the parlor. Peggy took the letter, thanked her mother, and walked elegantly out of the room. Once she was out of earshot, Peggy, quickly followed by curious Angelica and Eliza, dashed upstairs to an empty parlor. The three girls plopped down on the sofa and set the envelope, with Peggy's name written on the front center in elegant penmanship, on the table.

"I don't see yours wrote to you first." Eliza complained,

"Maybe Alexander is busy writing other letters, he is Washington's right hand man after all!" Angelica offered

"Plus, you didn't even give him your address! Also, what do you mean _mine?" Peggy giggled, but almost spellbound by the thought of John being her's and her's alone. Noticing her bright red blush, Eliza sighed and patted her head._

"You know exactly what I mean."

"Okay quit stalling Peg, we know you like him." Angelica teased.

"Let's get to it, shall we?" Peggy said, Ending _that conversation. With that Peggy took up the envelope, tore it open, and in an unladylike manor, dumped the contents on the table. Peggy knew that there would be two notes in the envelope, it was part of the plan. Swatting away Angelica's grabby hands, Peggy grabbed the first note, but wondering if this was Alexander's or John's note. Peggy secretly hoped it was Alexander's so she could sneak off and read John's note in private. Hands shaking, Peggy unfolded the letter, gently smoothing the page, Peggy cleared her throat. It became clear to Eliza that her sister was stalling._

"Just get on with it!" Eliza shouted. Peggy snuck a glance at the bottom of the page and almost sighed with relief when she saw Alexander Hamilton's signature at the bottom.

Peggy quickly scanned the note, quickly realizing that it was all just Alexander gushing about Eliza.

Proceding to have a little fun and revenge, Peggy exclaimed " Eliza, this note is from your Alexander!" For a moment, Eliza looked crushed " Here, read it, it's no use to me! All it has is Alexander gushing his feelings for you in almost pure poetry!"

Eliza squealed, snatching the letter from Peggy. After reading it Eliza's face was red as a tomato and her smile was abnormally wide. " But why do you think he would write to you?" Eliza asked

" Well, A: He didn't have your address. B: His best friend had Peggy's. And C: He probably didn't want to sound desperate." Angelica explained

"I have an Idea! I'll write back to him now." Peggy said "With a much _simpler plan_." Peggy got a piece of paper, a quill, and some ink. In her elegant handwriting, she wrote:

 _Dear Alexander,_

 _If you wish to win Elizabeth's affections, why not simply tell her yourself?_

 _Best Wishes,_

 _Peggy Schuyler_

"There, you should expect a decent flow of letters from this week forward!" Peggy announced. Then sneakily grabbing the note from John, Peggy started to leave the room.

"Oh, where do you think you're going with that?" Angelica asked.

"Well, I can't tell you everything, now can I?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- A Comma After Dearest

(Narrator POV)

It had been almost 2 weeks since the ball and Eliza and Peggy were getting it almost constant flow of the letters.Eliza and Alexander seem to be getting pretty serious, as did Peggy and John, according to Angelica and Eliza. Peggy said she and John were still

 _Just Friends,_ but she secretly longed for it to be true and prayed every night, asking God to make her sisters' assumptions come true. The next day, Angelica and Eliza's theories were confirmed in John's latest letter.

 _My Dearest, Peggy..._

"Oh!" Angelica cried, interrupting, " A comma after dearest! That's a sure sign he's more than ' _Just a Friend'_! Oh, right; Back to reading!"

 _I have wonderful news! Alexander and I are coming to visit!_

Eliza and Peggy squealed at the exciting news. "We've been waiting for so long for them to visit! Keep reading!"

 _The reason we we are visiting is mainly for Alex, he had an important matter to discuss with your father General Schuyler so I decided to go along too! See you very soon!_

 _Love yours truly,_

 _John Laurens_

Peggy's set the letter down on the table and looked up to see that both Eliza and Angelica were staring at her gob smacked. "What?" Peggy asked, clearly confused. "He signed the letter with _Love " Eliza nearly shouted, "And with **your's truly** I might add!" Angelica exclaimed. "So! What difference does it make?" Peggy said, trying not to show how excited she was. "But, he also said Alexander had an important matter to discuss with Father." Peggy said, eyeing Eliza, who turned bright red, "Wonder what that could mean_

Peggy coaxed, teasingly. "All Right!" Eliza shouted "All right, I'll admit it. I love him. And-and if Alexander is visiting to ask Father what I think he is... then... then I'm gonna need some Bridesmaids!" Eliza exclaimed.

Later that night, when everyone was asleep, Peggy snuck out of bed. She couldn't sleep, she was too excited. She lit a candle at her desk and opened the box where she stored all of John's letters. She took them out, one by one and re-read all of them. She doodled on a stray piece of paper. Drawing their names together, writing ' _Jeggy'_ their ship name, in different types of letteringdoodling little hearts across the page, and practicing writing _Mrs. Peggy Schuyler Laurens_ in elegant handwriting. Peggy sighed, deciding that she should stop wasting ink, although it didn't really seem like a waste. Peggy hid the letters and blew out the candle and snuck back to bed where she fell asleep dreaming about what her wedding colors would be and what they would name their children.


	4. Chapter 4

{ Author's Note:

{ Hey guys! Thanks for taking the time to read my story! I've poured my soul into this story! Okay that was a lie, but I love writing this story! I'M SO SO SO SORRY THIS UPDATE TOOK SO LONG!! School has really sped up and I was drowning in Homework this past week. From now on I will try (Very Hard) to post an update once a week. Love You Guys!}

Chapter Four- Your Sister, who is always by your side

(Peggy POV)

One week later, I'm sitting in the living room with Angelica and Eliza. Alexander is in the next room with our father, asking for Eliza's hand in marriage and our father's blessing.

Eliza was a mess. To keep from biting her nails any further, her sweaty hands gripped mine and Angie's so tightly that they were beginning to turn purple.

Eliza began muttering to herself: "What if he says no? Will we be done? What if he only loves me for my money? What if-"

"Oh 'Liza, stop being ridiculous!" Angelica sighs "Father won't say no, because he loves you and looks out for your best interests. On the very, very small chance Father does say no, you won't be done, you can still be friends. And NO! Alexander does not love you for your money! You want proof? Look at all those letters he wrote you! You are so damn lucky that-" Just then Angelica was interrupted by Alexander bursting into the room. Immediately, Eliza stood, knees and hands shaking with anticipation and nervousness.

After a brief pause for suspense, Alexander shouted: " HE SAID YES!!!"

Eliza squealed and flung herself into Alexander's arms. He picked her up and spun her around, when he set her down, Eliza looked up at him lovingly. But before Alexander could make the first move, Eliza grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him into a kiss.

It was so romantic and beautiful I started crying. We did it, John and I did it! Eliza and Alexander were together now! We started hugging the bride and groom-to-be.

When Alexander pulled me into his arms,he wispered in my ear "I know what you and John did." He whispered

"You do?" I asked,

he nodded. "I know you set us up together. I also know how much John loves playing matchmaker, and I saw you two together at the Ball whispering and sneaking looks at us. I knew you were planning something, but I think you guys did an amazing job Dr. Cupid." Alex laughed.

"Thanks Alexander" I said pulling away and rushing into Eliza's Embrace.

(Eliza's POV)

Later that evening, Alexander took me for walk, "Eliza," Alex said "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" I asked, curious, Alexander had lots of things to tell me.

"Peggy and John set us up together." He declared. I turned pink, thinking of Peggy always matching up people together, playing matchmaker as a child and now she and her 'friend' John set me with Alexander, now my new fiancée.

"That's so sweet, I knew Peggy was up to something."

"But I think I have a plan to get them back." Alex said mischievously.

"Oh?"

"Yes, we'll need to get John to Agree but I think it might work." Alexander leaned in and whispered the plan in my ear, even though we were the only ones there. My eyes widened and I gasped rather loudly at the last part. I looked up at him and nodded, all we needed was to get John to agree and the plan was a go!


	5. Chapter 5

{Hey Readers! Thanks for being readers! Y'all are the best! Idk if I'm going to do an author's note every chapter from now on or not,we'll see how it goes. Sorry if it took long, I keep forgetting when I posted last! Sorry! Anyways I wanted to tell you that something **very** important happens in this chapter and tbh it is one of my all time favorite chapters of this story! Hope you like it!}

Chapter Five- That Boy is Mine!

(Narrator POV)

Finally, the glorious day had arrived. Eliza and Alexander's wedding day! Peggy smiled at Eliza, who was next to her, getting her makeup done. She had insisted she didn't want too much makeup, Eliza had always been sensible, she never liked overdressing or show you down or make up. But Peggy, Angelica, and their mother had insisted that today was _definitely_ different, and Eliza had agreed.

Eliza found it hard to smile back at Peggy without giving anything away. For she knew something that Peggy didn't, it was a plan she and Alexander had conceived, a plan they had convinced John to take pardon, a plan that would take place tonight.

Soon enough, it was time to take their places. Peggy was somewhat disappointed to hear that John would not be her escort. Peggy and John had been seeing each other for a few months now and things were pretty serious. John was escorting Angelica, who was the maid of honor, because he was the best man. Peggy's escort was Marquis de Lafayette, but he told Peggy to call him Gilbert or Laf for short, his full name was a mouthful. "Wait, then who is Hercules escorting I wonder?" Peggy asked Gilbert

"Err... Mon ami Hercules is... how do I put this? He's..."

"I'MA FLOWER GIRL!" Hercules boomed, he was holding a tiny pink basket of rose petals ready for the throwing.

"Remember Herc, you don't throw them _at people, you toss them gently out in front of you." John joked, Peggy giggled._

Just then, the music began. Peggy and Lafayette walked out first, down the isle, then broke apart at the altar, Laf stood by Alexander's side and Peggy stood near where Eliza would stand.

Then Angelica and John were next, John only hade eyes for Peggy almost the entire walk down the isle, only once did he spare a glance for his best friend, _who was about to get married. Peggy blushed under John's loving gaze, even after four months of dating, Peggy melted whenever he gave her an adoring look._

John and Angelica reached the end and broke apart, Angelica saw Peggy staring at John and sent her a wink, then stood beside her.

Peggy tried not to laugh when big, bulky, Hercules came skipping down the isle throwing rose petals everywhere. It wasn't traditional, but it made everyone smile.

Then, the music changed, all the guests stood and turned to face the big white doors at the beginning of the isle. Then the doors were opened and out came Eliza on the arm of her father, in a stunning white gown, perfect make up, and a large bouquet of flowers. She looks so happy, young, and in love.

Alexander seems to be short of breath at the sight of this beautiful young woman who is about to become his wife. They reach the end of the aisle, Philip Schuyler places in Eliza's hand and Alexander's, giving her away, then turns to get Eliza one last kiss on the cheek. Then he turns to sit down along with the rest of the guests. "Dearly Beloved..."

(Peggy's POV)

"Alright alright! That's what I'm talking about!" John called out after Angelica gave her toast.

I was having a blast at the wedding reception, both Angelica and John had given wonderful toasts and the party was now in full swing!

"Now we gotta get all those single ladies onto the dance floor because what time is it?"

"Show Time!" Called out all of Alexander's friends.

Angelica and I, along with all the other unmarried women, gathered on the dance floor. We formed a large clump in the middle of the dance floor, and I was somehow front center, while Eliza stood on the other side, bouquet in hand.

According to tradition, the bride throws her bouquet into a clump of single girls and whoever caught the bouquet was supposed to be the next person to marry.

Eliza turned her back and counted from three: " Three, Two, One!" But what happened next was strange, instead of throwing the bouquet, Eliza turned around, walked over to me, and dropped the bouquet into my hands.

I stared at her dumbfounded, she smiled at me and I reached out to hug her. The guests applauded, then suddenly, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I pulled away from Eliza, still holding the bouquet, and turned around to see John smiling at me.

"Congrats on getting the bouquet." He said with a hint of nervousness, "I guess you know what that means!" With that, John dropped to one knee, I knew what was happening now. I put my hand over my mouth to keep from gasping, I was already in tears, overwhelmed by the sheer joy of the moment.

John pulled a small box out of his pocket and popped it open to reveal a stunning white diamond ring. " Peggy Schuyler, will you make me the happiest man in the world, and Marry Me?" John asked, smiling up at me. I couldn't believe it! This was finally happening! A girlish fantasy has become a reality!

"Yes!" I squealed, flying into John's arms. He looked down at me lovingly, cupping my cheek in his soft, gentle hand. Before he could bend down to kiss me, I stood up on my tiptoes and pulled him down to my level. Then I kissed him, I kissed him with all my heart and soul. Finding comfort in his arms, where I could soon find comfort forever.

{Aahh!! I know! So yeah, they're engaged now! I bet you can't wait for the next chapter! Love you! 3}


	6. Chapter 6

{Hey guys! I KNOW IT TOOK LONG IM SORRY ;-; ! I went to New York, so I couldn't update for a while, No I did not see Hamilton, so don't ask :( . Okay got that out of the way, so this is tHE BIG DAY!!! It's the Wedding!! I'm so happy I love this chapter!! Enjoy!}

Chapter Six- Drowning in Him

(Peggy POV)

"Aww Peg! Look at you! Today's the big day!" Eliza exclaimed, beaming at me, fully dressed in my wedding gown. I smiled back at Eliza and Angelica, who were wearing matching yellow bridesmaids dresses, holding mini bouquets of yellow roses. After very deliberate thinking, I had decided that Eliza would be my maid of honor, for many reasons; First off, Alex was John's best man, so it seemed only fitting that a husband should escort his wife. Also, their romance had brought us together, and Eliza had been behind John's and Alex's special proposal idea. So I decided to make Eliza my maid of honor.

I reviewed everything. I had decided to let our younger Schuyler siblings to take part in the wedding. The girls (and Hercules) were first to go down the isle. Then the boys with the rings. Then Angie and Laf, Alex and Eliza, then finally Papa and I would walk down the isle.

I sighed, weddings could be so stressful, especially if they're your own! After checking my makeup one last time, I headed to the grand hall where the entire wedding party (minus John) was already waiting for the ceremony to begin. There were plenty of ooh's and ahh's when I walked across the hall to my two beloved sisters and bridesmaids.

"Oh there you are Peg! You look so beautiful!" Angelica exclaimed, embracing me but carefully avoiding wrinkling my dress.

Before I could say anything, Father called out "Places Everyone!"

"Good luck Peg!" Eliza whispered

"You too 'Liza!" I whispered back before making my way over to Papa. Just as I reached him, the music began and Herc and the girls began to make their way down the isle, throwing red and yellow rose petals. Next the boys with the rings, then Angie and Laf, then Alex and Eliza. It felt like no time at all before it was just Papa and I alone in the hall.

"Are you ready?" Papa asked.

"Yes." I say, then the music changed and the doors flew open. We walked into the bright, shiny, Church Sanctuary, which was full of white and yellow flowers like my bouquet. I looked forward and my eyes locked on John, who was staring right back at me. In this moment, it felt like we were the only two people on Earth. We were finally going to be together. I was his, he was mine, till death do us part. My mind was so full of bliss, I almost didn't notice that we had reached the end of the isle.

Papa kisses me on the cheek, saying " I love you my darling girl."

"I love you too Daddy." I whispered back. Then Papa took my hand and placed it in John's, giving me away.

He patted John on the back, "Be good to her." He said, then turned to find his seat next to Mother.

"Dearly beloved, friends, and family, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of this man and this woman and holy matrimony. Now if anyone objects to this union speak now forever hold your peace." The Reverend said. In that moment, the room was so silent you could have heard a pin drop, then a familiar voice rang out, it was Angelica.

"Oh come on! How can anyone object to this! These two are meant for each other! If anyone objects, bite your tongue and see me later to plan your funeral. Nobody's getting between these two!" Angelica called out, voice full of passionate love for her sister.

"To resume." The Reverend said, shooting Angelica a look. "John, do you take this woman, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." John said, his eyes not leaving mine.

And do you, Peggy, take this man, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"May I have the rings please?" Phillip Schuyler Jr. was happy to oblige, bringing the velvet pillow with the rings to the happy couple. John took my ring and slid it on next to my diamond. I did the same, sliding John's ring onto his finger, eyes not leaving his.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you: Mr. and Mrs. Laurens, man and wife." The guests began to applaud. "Mr. Laurens, you may now kiss-."

The Reverend couldn't even finish before John and I decided that we couldn't wait any longer. I didn't know how long we kissed for, I was just so lost in the kiss. I had to remind myself not to get too carried away, we weren't in a private place yet. But John was mine now. It's not like he's going anywhere!

"I don't remember the last time I stole something so big!" John whispered

"You didn't steal me!" I whispered back

"Maybe you're right, because I specifically remember belonging to myself once, but now I'm all yours!"

"I love you!"

"I love you more!"

"Impossible!"

(Still Peggy's POV)

Later that night, I slipped into bed next to John. We'd had a long night. The reception was a lot of fun! My feet were sore from dancing with my new husband all night. John scooted closer to me and I snuggled into his warm, bare chest.

"You know Peg, I've been thinking a lot about the night we first met."

"Really?"

"Mm Hmm, you know how I caught you sneaking glances at me when you thought I wasn't looking?"

"How?"

"Because I was doing the same thing and I guess I timed one poorly, and I caught you staring."

"So we were doing the _exact same thing?!"_

"Yes!" We laughed for a moment, then I kissed him again, and I guess this time we might have gotten a little carried away, but John was my husband now, there were no limitations. Besides, at least we weren't in a public place now!

{Aaahhh!! I know! I LOVED Writing this chapter! 3 :) Okay, I know that's not all they say in a wedding, I KNOW! I just didn't want the chapter to be too long and I was too lazy to look it up! Hope you liked it! BTW, tHIS IS NOT THE END!! It gonna be LOOONG (but not More than 50 chapters [maybe] Luv you guys!! 3~~~}


	7. Chapter 7

{ Hey Guys!! Me again, I know. Sorry it took so long (again) I've been so sick lately and school is speeding up A LOT, plus my school theatre preformance is like a month away! I'm exhausted ALL THE TIME -w-, but don't think I forget about you guys!! Again , sorry it took so long, I feel like I say that every time though ;P I'm gonna start doing author's notes in bold because it makes me feel macho and cool, yes I know I'm a mess! Hope you guys enjoy!}

Chapter Seven- Stay Alive

(Peggy POV)

"I wish you didn't have to go." I say, holding onto John's arm. Today was the day that John was leaving to go back to the war front.

"I promise I'll come back Peg. You know I'll be careful." John eased.

"I know, it's just, the thought of you leaving, and not coming back..." I shudder at the thought.

"I know, but I'll be extra careful knowing that my darling wife is waiting for me at home." We had a house now. It was small, almost like a cottage, but it was cozy and warm. Just then, there was a knock at the door. We rushed to answer it, we opened the door and there stood the Captain, the man who would take my John away.

"Please stay safe!" I cried, clinging to John tightly. He pulled away, then leaned in to kiss me.

"I promise. I love you! I'll write to you!" John whispered, then he walked out the door, with the captain, to their two horses. John mounted his steed with ease, he waved to me, then flicked the reigns and rode off into the horizon. I stayed standing in the doorway long after John disappeared.

(Peggy POV)

"Miss Peggy, you have mail!" Alfred called from the front parlor, Alfred was the Laurens family butler. It was quite easy to afford a few servants for the house, for the Schuyler dowry was enormous, but as John had said, there were no slaves allowed. All servants were to be paid for their work. I raced to the front parlor, where Alfred greeted me, handing me a letter from my husband. I thanked Alfred, then raced back to the living room. I plopped down on the sofa, tearing open the envelope and plunging into the words of my husband.

 _My Dearest, Peggy,_

 _Things are getting a bit rough up here, so I won't be able to write for a while. I miss you terribly! Whenever I'm bored or I miss you, I love to imagine where you are and what you are doing. Thinking of you helps me relax and escape the stresses of having a command of a battalion of men to lead in battle. Whenever I fight, I fight with two burning passions. One for my great love for our new nation, and one for my great love for you. I promise I will do everything I can to make it back home to you, safe and sound. But, if I die out there on that battlefield, my last thought will be of your lips on mine. I love you to my last breath and every beat of my heart is yours. But seriously, I don't know why I'm writing like I'm running out of time! I mean, this letter is starting to seem a bit too deep. I'll try to write as soon as things clear up! I love you!_

 _Love,_ _John_

I sighed, soaking in his words, forget being a lawyer, one day this man would be a poet! I had been two months since John had left and I missed him terribly, but I always knew he would return, someday.

I was sitting on the sofa, re-reading Romeo and Juliet when I heard a knock at the door. I heard Alfred opened the door and I heard a muffled conversation from the other room, then I heard Alfred shout:

"Finally! Miss Peggy! You have mail!"

I jumped from my seat, immediately racing into the front parlor, taking the letter from Alfred, and racing back to the Living Room. It had been two weeks since John had last written! I ripped open the envelope and grabbed what seemed to be a surprisingly short note. When I opened it, I found, not John's handwriting, but someone else's.

 _My Dearest Peggy,_

 _It is with my great discomfort of the circumstances that I write to inform you that your husband,_

 _Lutinent-Colonel John Laurens, has been shot._

I stopped reading. My shaking hands dropped the letter. I felt faint and nauseous. John had been...shot? This couldn't be right. There had to have been a mistake! How could this be?

 _We are unsure of the fact of his survival or of his wound's mortality. He was shot in the outer hip by General Charles Lee in a duel. General Lee is dead now, he was shot and killed in a duel with me shortly after his duel with your husband. If John survives, he will be sent home to you, retired from the Continental Army until further notice. We will do our best to keep you informed of his condition._

 _My Condolences,_

 _Your Brother in Law, Alexander_

"Alfred?"

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Could you have Sophia fetch me a cold glass of water please?

" Yes Ma'am. Bad news?"

I nodded. Alfred hurried out of the room to find Sophia. When I saw that no one else was in the room, I allowed myself to shed a few tears. Thank God Alexander killed the man who shot John, so I didn't have to travel all the way up to the War front to kill him myself. Sophia entered the room with a glass of water and my handkerchief, which I immediately took to dab at my eyes.

"Thank you." I said, looking back at Sophia.

"You're Welcome. Sometimes we just know."

 **Cliffhanger Suckers.**

 **P.S. if you caught any book/movie references then GOOD JOB FOR YOU!! MORE REFFERENCES ON THE WAY!!**

 **P.P.S. I'm thinking about maybe doing a little bit of smut in the next few chapters. What do y'all think? Let me know in the comments and don't forget to like and follow (Oh great. Now I'm starting to sound like a YouTuber)**


	8. Author’s Notes (Sorta Chapter 8 I guess)

**SORRY TO DISAPPOINT YOU GUYS!!! This isn't an update (YET) but I have a few notes and questions I need my reader's opinions on!!**

 **Question #1) I'm thinking about doing a Ten Duel Commandments in John's Point Of View (The one where he gets shot! This shouldn't be a spoiler if u read the last chapter!!) and I want your opinions on if I should do it or not!!!**

 **Question #2) I'm also thinking about doing smut in an upcoming chapter... SHOULD I DO IT I KNOW THIS IS RATED T IM ONLY THIRTEEN I WROTE THIS I DONT THINK ITS THAT BAD MAYBE IM BEING TOO PARANOID AND DRAMATIC ABOUT THIS?!!!! But seriously, Should I?? Let me know in the comments!!**

 **\- I'm going to try to make posting updates a regular and scheduled thing. So expect an update about every month or so (I might have more time now or I might have less idek:P)**

 **-THIS IS GOING TO BE A LONG BUMPY RIDE PEOPLE SO FASTEN YOUR SEATBELTS DOROTHYS BECAUSE KANSAS IS GOING BYE BYE!!!! Okay, but I finished writing the draft and it's 31 chapters long. I might combine/cut some to make it a little shorter**

 **-ILYGSM!!! Thx 4 all the support u guys are giving me!!! It really means a lot to know that PEOPLE ACTUALLY READ AND ENJOY MY STORIES DYDHEVDYDUHDUAHEVDKAOWNDVUSIQHS**

 **(Yes I did say stories, I'm wiping some more stories in the Bakery People!!!)**

 **That's All 4 Now!!**

 **XOX**

 **\- Hamilfan1210**


	9. Chapter 9

**{ PREPARE THY SELVES FOR THE ULTIMATE ANGST CHAPTER IS HERE!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA :3!!! Okay, okay; but in all seriousness, I would suggest having a box of tissues at hand (I don't speak for everyone but I cried while writing this) Happy Reading!! Thx 4 the views!!!}**

(John POV)

"Alexander, you're the closest friend I've got."

"Laurens, do not throw away your shot."

It was almost hard to believe that conversation occurred almost a week ago. The duel had been delayed twice and I'd had enough. The way I saw it was, the longer we waited, the more terrible things Lee could say about General Washington. Finally the day of the duel had arrived. I wrote a brief letter to Peggy I definitely could have written better, but no matter, I didn't plan on needing it. I planned to remove Charles Lee from the surface of the Earth. I usually wasn't this violent, but after some of the things Lee had said about Washington, I couldn't wait to watch my bullet pierce through his skin. I wanted to see the pain in his face, the fear in his eyes. I wanted to watch him bleed to death before my eyes.

Alexander and I arrived at the dueling ground where Lee and Burr were waiting along with the doctor and two dueling pistols. I drew first position, handing my letter to Alexander and taking my pistol, I stand facing east as I load my ammunition. Lee does the same. The doctor turned around so he could have deniability. Alexander and Burr met between Lee and I, Burr trying to resolve the conflict, and Alexander expertly breaking Burr's every point and remolding them to his own advantage. After about five minutes, Burr finally became fed up, saying:

"Okay, so we're doing this."

Alexander came back to me. Patting me on the shoulder;

"Look him in the eye, aim no higher." He said, I nodded. I summoned all my courage. Lee was going to pay for what he'd said.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10

BANG

A sudden burning pain in my hip changed everything. My harsh, angery expression melted into a look of pure fear and pain in my eyes. Tears filled my eyes as I looked down at the already blood-gushing bullet wound in my hip. My vision blurred as I looked up at the sky. I could feel myself falling backward, to the ground as a faraway voice screamed my name.

 **{Don't kill me yet, it gets worse :3 }**

As I gazed at the dead, yellow grass where I now lay, I was not reminded that, like the grass, I would probably soon be dead. But of the beautiful girl in the yellow dress who'd caught my eye at a ball so long ago. The girl whom I'd made my wife, whom I loved more than life itself. The girl whom I would leave behind to fend for herself after I had bled out in the grass that was the same color as her dress.

 **{ Oh yes I did! MWAHAHAHA}**

Many people were gathered around me now. Alexander was in tears beside me clutching to one of my hands shaking; begging, pleading with me words I could not hear, the ringing in my ears was excruciatingly loud and the pain in my hip is overwhelming. I gazed up at the sky again, imagining my beautiful girl at home, peacefully sitting on a bench in the garden, reading her favorite book and stopping to watch a beautiful yellow butterfly. I watched the yellow butterfly flutter through the airand stop to rest on my bloody hand.

I'm so sorry Peggy.

 **{ *insert maniacal evil laughter here* BUT WAIT tHERE'S MORE!!!}**

( Alex POV)

I burst into the Hospital Wing, tears streaming down my face. My eyes search everywhere for John. I'd just challenged Charles Lee to a duel that would take place tomorrow at dawn. I did it partially because I still needed to defend Washington, but mostly because he'd shot John. If John was dead... ... ...

I couldn't imagine the terrible idea.

 **{Just letting you guys know that the number of dots after the word 'dead' (when you count them) there are 9 of them, the same number of letters in the phrase 'stay alive'. Happy Reading:) }**

"Where did is John Laurens?!" I shouted to anyone who would hear me. The doctor immediately came out of his office.

"Mr. Hamilton! Come in, they brought him in a half an hour ago. He lost a lot of blood on the way over-."

"Is he alive?" I ask, desperate and frightened.

"Yes, but you have to understand, the bullet entered just inside his outer hip and may have lodged itself in the hip bone-."

"Can I see him please?!" I ask, tears still streaming down my face. The thought of John in this much pain broke my heart a thousand times. To think that my best friend could be dying... ... ... ..

 **{Btw, there are 11 dots after this 'dying', the same # of letters in the phrase 'raise a glass' Your Welcome ;) Mwahaha}**

"I'm doing everything I can, but we better hope that the wound isn't infected, or his chances of living will be slim." The doctor opens the door to John's room, where John lies on an examination table unconscious. The doctor closes the door behind me to tend to other patients.

One close look at John sends a new wave of tears down my cheeks. His normally rosy skin now a sickly pale. The man who normally wore a permanent smile on his face, his expression now twisted with pain, even in unconsciousness. Blood dripping from his mouth, his shirt and waistcoat soaked with blood. I began to sob into John's bloodied shirt, clinging to him like it would keep him grounded on Earth, keeping him from leaving.

"You can't l-leave John! You c-can't! You hear? I-I won't allow it! Y-you can't l-leave us behind! You

c-can't leave P-Peggy behind! Y-you can't leave

m-me behind!" I continued to sob, my tears soaking John's already blood-soaked shirt.

After maybe about 10 minuets, I suddenly felt two strong hands rest comfortingly on my shoulders. I turned to look up at whoever it was. I glanced up tearfully at General George Washington himself. He held out his arms, and I practically fell into his embrace, still sobbing uncontrollably.

After a few minutes, Washington spoke "Son- er,

A-Alexander, are you alright? I can let you have a few days off to think this over, what do you think?"

I wiped my tears and shook my head, starting towards the door, "I-I have so much work to do."

(Alex POV)

When I get back to my office tent, a tent that share with John, I sigh, deeply trying to process all that had happened today. I then got out a piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink. I started to write a letter I told myself I would finish after the duel tomorrow. I began to write:

 _My Dearest Peggy,_

 _It is with great discomfort that I write to tell you..._

 **{ Welp that's the end of this chapter! Please don't kill me!! I swear I diD NOT enjoy writing this chapter!!! I'm hoping I'll get the next update in before Christmas Break (or sometime over Christmas Break), but in the meantime, enjoy suffering under this Cliffhanger!! Will he live? Won't he live? Stay Tuned to Find Out!! Love you guys and I hope you don't hate me now! J-Dog Out!}**


	10. Chapter 10

**{ Hello My Special Little Snowflakes! Sheesh that sounded cheesy, I'm just trying to get into the spirit of the season... speaking of which: HAPPY HOLIDAYS YAYAYAYAYAYA!! I love December b/c it had Christmas, My Birthday, AND New Years all in 1 month! Hope you guys enjoyed the excruciating wait for the update to come. Consider this your early Christmas present! I just wanted to say how much I love Alfred and Sophia (Yay OC's), also the name Alfred is a nod to Batman (I didn't steal it don't worry), there may be more OC's to come (hint hint). That's all I have for now, enjoy the update and Happy Holidays!}**

Chapter Nine-

( Peggy POV)

One week later, I was on the same sofa, in the same living room, re-reading the same book, when a knock came at the door. Alfred went to answer it, but when he opened the door he gasped.

"M-Miss Peggy, you have a visitor."

My heart began to pound as I stood up and brushed off my dress. Could it be Alexander, here to tell me that John was dead? Or, could I dare to hope that it was John in the next room? Had my dearest husband survived?

"He says to close your eyes and have me lead you to the door." Alfred said, sounding confused.

I reluctantly agreed, and closed my eyes, confused by this strange request. Alfred led me to and through the front parlor to the front door, then Alfred told me to open my eyes. I did. Then I saw him, looking a little beat up and dirty, but I knew it was him the second I saw him.

"JOHN!" I squealed, practically flying into his arms.

I noticed that he winced a little at the touch, but he made no sound. I leaned in and tried to kiss every single one of his freckles, but he stopped me halfway, pulling me in by the waist for a deep, passionate kiss. The kind of kisses I had missed for months. The kind of kisses I had dreamed he would give me when we were first falling in love. The kind of kisses I had longed for in the three long months he had been away. When he finally, reluctantly, pulled away we walked arm-in-arm to the living room, where we sat down together on the sofa.

"Sophia?" I called;

"Yes Ma'am?" Sophia asked poking her head out of the kitchen, where she was busy making lunch.

"Could you please get us two cups of iced tea?"

"Yes Ma'am, and welcome back Mr. Laurens!"

Once she had left, I looked at John once more and said: "Tell me everything."

He looked at me and sighed, "You really want to know?"

"I do."

John sighed again, "Okay... ... ... it all started with the Battle of Monmouth."

(Peggy POV, but it kinda drifts over to 3rd person)

I was glad I had John next to me as he recounted his story, or I might have fainted.

"Thank God Alexander killed Lee, or I might just have marched on down there and done it myself."

"And I heard he got sent home for it! But I would've died without his blood donations!"

"He did that for you?"

"Amazing right? I lost a lot of blood, and the bullet almost lodged itself in the bone. I..."

John stopped and turned to Peggy, whose skin looked very pale, her eyes welling up with tears. John's eyebrows raised faster than the old English tax rates.

"No! Peggy... I- no no no no no! Peggy, I-I'm fine!" John cried out, cupping her cheek and comfortingly resting his forehead against hers, kissing her gently as her tears began to fall. Her sobs came in short quiet bursts, she clutched tightly to John, trying to reassure herself that he was here and he was alive. They stayed here for quite a while, arms wrapped around each other comfortingly. Until Peggy finally spoke.

"I've missed you."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Impossible."

I wanted this moment to last forever. Laying here in John's strong arms, leaning into him, listening to the sound of his steady, reassuring heart. I prayed to God, silently thanking him for bringing for bringing John home to me, safe and sound.

XXX

 **( Hope you guys liked it! Happy Holidays! :) )**

 **Xox**

 **-Hamilfan1210**


	11. Chapter 11

**{Hello, Hello, Hello my lovelies! Happy 2018! Here's the next chapter! I'm so sorry it took longer than I expected (at least it's still in the month), my school had 2 snow days and that never happens in Texas so we were really behind schedule! Enjoy! Also, there is a bit of smut/ NSFW (Not safe for work) material at the end, including vague nudity and suggestive content. NOTHING TOO CRAZY!! Like I said before, it stops before things get too serious. And ITS OKAY!!! THEY ARE MARRIED!!! I will place another warning beforehand, so all you ten year olds who probably shouldn't be reading this will stay away! Anyways, ENJOY!}**

Chapter Eleven- They are asking me to leave!

(Peggy POV)

(A few weeks later)

As soon as the letter arrived, I immediately said no. Now that John was completely healed, the Continental Army was asking him back.

"No way John! You can't go back! Please don't! You can't leave me alone again!" I pleaded.

" But they need me Peg! What if this is the difference between our freedom and losing the war! I want to make a good future for us and maybe even a family one day! Don't you want our future children to grow up in a free nation?" John asked, I nodded sadly.

" I just can't shake the feeling that you might leave and not get lucky this time, not come back this time. That y-you might- you might-." I broke down. I hated showing weakness, but I couldn't handle it. I buried my face in his chest and began to sob uncontrollably.

John wrapped his strong arms around me and held me tightly. I knew John wouldn't give in. He was too determined.

"I'll leave tomorrow, so please stop crying so we can enjoy our last day together... last day together until I get back, that is."

I sniffed, quickly wiping my tears. "O-okay. Alfred?"

"Yes Mrs. Laurens?" Alfred had taken to calling me by my married name since John was around.

"Would you fetch us some ink, paper, and a quill please?

"Certainly."

"We can send them a letter a day in advance to warn them of your arrival." I took the quill and scribbled a small note to Alexander:

 _Dearest Brother-in-Law,_

 _I am pleased to inform you that John has recovered nicely from his wound, and if you don't already know, he has been asked to return to the War front. I write to you today to tell you in hopes that you may pass this message to whom you deem necessary. John will start his Journey back to the front tomorrow, so he should arrive around a day after you receive this letter._

 _My Loving Regards,_

 _Mrs. Peggy Laurens_

"There." I said, sealing the envelope and handing it to Alfred. "Now they'll know you're coming, even if it is only a day ahead."

I wanted to pout or mope, still hoping I would get my way, but I knew John wouldn't budge. The best option was to put on a happy face and enjoy the day with John, there would be plenty of empty hours to be sad after John left. So that was exactly what I did. John and I had a very nice picnic lunch in the park by the pond, under the warm sun. Turn took me into town and bought me a nice new dress and some new earrings. I then proceeded to wear that dress and those earrings when John took me out to dinner at the nicest restaurant in town. The food was delicious and John and I even ordered a peach cobbler for dessert. Definitely one of our best days together. But I had a feeling it was only beginning.

XXX

{WARNING MINOR NSFW AHEAD, this is the first of 2 small parts. To all you ten year olds: YOU ARENT MY CHILDREN, I CANT CONTROL WHAT YOU DO, JUST READ WITH CAUTION. I don't think it's really that bad! Okay back to the story!!!}

(Peggy POV)

I sat in a chair that had been moved from the dining room to the master bathroom, in front of the mirror, quietly humming to myself as John gently combed the tangles out of my hair with his fingers.

{GOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLSSSSSS!!!}

Once he finished, I hopped up from the chair and walked behind the changing curtain, stripping off my clothes and turning on the bath faucet, which began to fill the tub with water and bubbles.

"Okay, I'll take first bath and you can go after me." I said to John on the other side of the curtain.

"Awwww we're just wasting tiiiiiiimmmmmeee!"

"Well we both need them!" I said with a chuckle.

"Oh! I know! We'll save time and go together!"

I sighed, chuckling slightly. " Alright, if it'll get you to bathe!" With that, I reached to the other side of the curtain and grabbed John by the shirt collar, pulling him behind the curtain and slamming it shut behind her.

XXX


	12. Chapter 12

**{Hello! Here's your monthly chapter! I know, I know! It was supposed to be a February Chapter, but school sucks sometimes, so I'm gonna do all I can to get you two this month! Enjoy!}**

Chapter 12- Teach me how to say goodbye

(Peggy POV)

Waking up the next morning was like waking up from a beautiful lucid dream, everything was heavenly yesterday, but when I woke up, everything shattered. Today was the day that John would be forced to leave me alone again. I mean sure, he was coating my neck and shoulders with kisses at the moment, still trying to savor every minute, but I knew it wouldn't last. I knew I would be alone in this bed tonight and there would be no John showering me with kisses to wake up to in the morning tomorrow. It was morning and it was time to face reality.

XxX

"And promise me you'll stay as safe as you possibly can?"

"I promise."

"And promise me you'll write me everyday?"

"I'll even write you twice a day when I can!"

"And promise me you'll come back safe?"

"I swear it, I will make it back to you my sweet Peg! I would walk through fire to get to you!" John declares.

"Please don't do that literally" I say, throwing my arms around him.

"I love you."

"I love you more!"

"Impossible!"

John leaned in and gave me one last kiss. I savored the moment, trying to set every little detail of the kiss in my mind so I could remember them later: The taste of John's lips, the smell of his clean hair, the feel of his breath on my cheek, the comfort of his arms, and the warmth of his embrace. I would hold these memories close to me while he was away.

I began to feel warm tears stream down my face, I held him tighter, burying my face in his shoulder. John could be going off to die. To Die! What would I do then?

John finally, reluctantly let go of me, handing me his handkerchief. I dabbed at my eyes then offered it back to him, but be shook his head,

"Keep it." He smiled, "You need it more than I do."

"Well you still need one!" I giggled tearfully, taking out my own handkerchief and offering it to John. "Something to remember me by." I smiled.

John smiled back and hugged me one last time.

"I'll come back. I promise."

XxX

Hot tears streamed down my face as I hurled the entire contents of my stomach into a chamber pot. It had been almost two week since John had left, and I had gotten very sick and emotional all of a sudden. I hadn't the slightest idea why.

I wiped my face, deciding to go back to bed, maybe sleep would ease the pain. Halfway to bed, I felt my stomach lurch, immediately running back to the bathroom and coughing up my lunch. Tears glistened on my cheeks as I thought of John, wishing he was here to help me through this. I went back to bed, only to stir two minutes later, getting sick once more.

Although Alfred hadn't the slightest idea what was wrong with me, I had just figured it out. It all made sense now.

I was Pregnant.

XxX

{Oh Snap! Things just got REALLY INTERESTING MY LOVELIES! Enjoy the cliffhanger MWAHAHAHAHAHA! ;P Sorry for the short chapter!}


	13. Chapter 13

{SURPRISE!! I REMEMBERD!! You get two chapters this month! Again, sorry I didn't post in February, but this is great too right?! We're getting pretty close to the end of this part of the story! Hope you guys enjoy! Happy Spring Break!}

Chapter Thirteen- It's been so long!

(Peggy POV)

Should I tell him? Should I beg him to come back home fearing he'd never meet his child? Or should I keep it a secret?

Eventually I decided to go back to bed but I didn't get much sleep that night. The next morning, Alfred had a doctor examine me, and my theory was confirmed, I was indeed pregnant.

I'm so full of mixed emotions. John and I are going to have a baby! But he wasn't here to celebrate with me. What would we do if he were to... to-. I couldn't imagine. But I have to tell someone!

I write a letter to a close friend and invite her to visit for a few days. I know she will be the best comfort, especially since her husband is off fighting in the war as well. I hope we can keep each other company while our husbands were away. Besides, I had a secret I was dying to share and I couldn't tell just anybody!

XxX

(Peggy POV)

Three days later, there was a knock at the door. I

rushed to the door, waving off Alfred and throwing the door open in excitement, squealing;

"Eliza!"

"Peggy!"

The two women tackled each other in a tight, warm embrace.

"It's been so long!"

I exclaimed, inviting Eliza into the house, then had Sophie fix them two glasses of apples cider. Then the two women went to the living room to talk.

"So how many months along are you?" I asked, noticing Eliza's motherly body language and noticibly round midsection.

"Five months." Eliza said smiling.

"And Alexander knows?"

"Yes, I told him maybe two months ago. I'd only known about it for a month then, I figured it out pretty late!"

"Speaking of husbands, I have some exciting news to tell you." I said tentatively.

"Oh do tell!"

"Alright then," I inhaled, Eliza would be the first family member to know, "I'm pregnant!" I exclaimed.

Eliza squealed, hugging her sister happily, "You two didn't waste any time did you?" Eliza teased, smiling knowingly. "But just think, only four to five months apart, our kid could be great friends!"

"I haven't told John yet. He doesn't know about the baby."

"What? Why not?"

"I found out about three weeks after he left, and I don't want to tell him in a letter because the I want to tell him in person, I want us to be together and safe when I tell him, and I want him to focus on his job. The news of a baby might be to distracting and it could get him killed."

Eliza turned pale at that last comment, knowing Alex had the same distracting news that Peggy said might get him killed.

"Oh no Eliza! Alexander will probably use your news as modivation to make it back home to you! You've got nothing to worry about! John on the other hand would probably be so excited he'd be crossing over to redcoat territory just to let them know that he's going to be a father!" I chuckled, despite all my humor, it was hard not to show how worried I was about John. Eliza could tell by the look on my face. She wrapped her arms around me, stroking my hair, something she used to do when we were children.

We lay there for a while until Eliza spoke again. "So you're three weeks along?"

"Three weeks."

"You found out pretty early!"

"I know!"

"Poor Angelica, missing out on all the fun of great husbands and children!"

"I can't wait for her wedding! It's got to be twice as grand as both of our weddings combined!"

If only it turned out that way.

XxX

"Eloped!" I gasped. It was the next day and I'd just received a letter from Angelica explaining that she'd run off with John Church and that she was now on the next boat it London!

"Father never approved of him." Eliza sighed. Angelica had always been fond of Church. He was her top pick of the set of boring old blank slates she would have to choose from to marry rich. He'd always been kind to her and treated her as an equal rather than a woman, which Angelica greatly admired. Angelica had told me that Church had an empire in the artillery industry in London, he was a secret supplier for a significant percentage of artillery for the Continental Army.

But, even though he made a fortune, could abundantly provide for Angelica, and give a large dowry, Father had always thought he was shady.

"She'll be alright." I sighed, folding the letter. "We'll just have to invite her back to meet the new babies!"

XxX

{Sorry, I know this a a bit of a filler chapter, but I wanted a sister bonding moment! Don't forget, this isn't just a Jeggy story, it's called DOUBLE TROUBLE For a reason people!! ;) See ya next chapter!}


	14. Chapter 14

{SUPRISE SUPRISE! You good little children get an extra chapter this month because I find myself with so much time on my hands!}

Chapter Fourteen- We gotta get the Job Done

(Months Later)

(John POV)

I closed up my letter to Peggy and I managed to catch the postman just as he was leaving.

"Make sure this gets home safe to my girl in New York, alright James?"

"I'll do my best Lutinent-Colonel Laurens!"

I smiled at my new ranking, Alex and the boys never used it unless they were joking around. It felt nice to be militarily recognized.

I waved goodbye as James rode off into the horizon on his horse. I began to walk back to my tent, thinking I'd at least attempt to get a little work done.

The downside of having a higher ranking was that I did have a bit more paperwork I had to do from time to time. Of course it wasn't nearly as much paperwork as Alexander had to deal with! How he deals with that work amount every day and never complains is a mystery to me!

My tent is just within sight when I hear a large explosion. I training kicks in and I drop to the ground, just in time. I look up and my tent is in flames before me, I rush towards it, quickly grabbing my musket. It lays by a nearby tree, I quickly load the gun, knowing this is an attack on our base.

I hide behind the tree, hoping to surprise my attacker. I hear a twig snap on the ground. I jump from behind the tree, aiming my musket at my attacker's face, hoping to scare him. It worked.

I hear a familiar voice squeal:

"Don't shoot John! It's just me!"

I lower my gun, annoyed by the waste of ammo.

"Would you care to explain our exploded tent, Alexander?"

"Eh he he he, um sorry. The cannon test backfired a bit."

I sighed, with both relief and amusement. The cannon test was a good sign. At least now they had artillery to spare. Now that we had the French military as our allies, we had more of a chance at freedom!

I'm coming home soon Peggy. I promise.

XxX

(Peggy POV)

I was starting to feel as big as a house! I couldn't fit into any of my old clothes anymore and John still didn't know! I was SIX MONTHS PREGNANT AND MY HUSBAND STILL DIDN'T KNOW! Was that a bad thing?

"Mrs. Laurens! The mail is here!" Alfred called. He entered the living room with a letter in his hand.

"Thank you Alfred." I smiled, then I carefully open the letter and dive into John's words:

 _My Dearest, Peggy_

 _I am sorry to say that I won't be able to write you for a while. I can tell something big is coming. Now don't worry! I've stayed out of harms way (mostly), but soon this war will be over! We have devised a plan to strike the Redcoat forces at Yorktown. I would give you all the specific details, given I trust you with my life, but given I don't even know specifics, we'll leave it at that. If we're lucky, I'll make it home in time for your birthday! I miss you terribly, I miss the sound of your voice, the smell of your perfume, the sparkle in your eyes, all of you. I hope to see you soon._

 _Love, John_

I giggled at his Romeo-like poetry attempt and set the letter down on the table. John could be so dorky in his letters, it never got old.

In a more serious news, there was going to be a huge battle very soon. So many people who would be in danger flashed through my Morning mind: Not just John, not just Alexander, Hercules, and Laffeyette, not just Washington, but so many of my close friends had husbands on the War front, and Alfred had a son who was a Lutinent in John's legion.

So many lives were at stake for the cause of liberty. The news worried me even more about the fact that John could die out there and never know he was a father, leave me to raise the child alone. God please keep him safe.

XxX

(Peggy POV)

(Later)

I lie awake worrying to myself, worrying about John, the baby, the War, Eliza, Angelica, Alexander, and So May other things swirling around my head making me feel dizzy just thinking about them.

If John didn't come home, what would I do? What would our unborn child do? I sigh, rubbing my hand on my round belly. At least I wasn't completely alone. Having company, even in solitude was a nice comfort.

"Don't worry little one, Daddy's coming home very soon." I whispered, reassuring the baby, though it felt more like I was reassuring myself.

XxX

(Peggy POV)

(Two Weeks Later)

Two weeks later, I was startled by a firm knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" I called to Alfred, nearly sprinting to the door, despite my six months pregnant belly. This could be him! John could be waiting on the other side of the door!

I nearly threw open the door with excitement, but was surprised to see a different man in the doorway, Army uniformed, A Cap hiding his hair and pulled down so his face was shadowed and I couldn't see his eyes. My smile vanished.

"Mrs. Laurens, I am here to report that your husband, Lutinent-Colonel John Laurens, is..."

Tears began to fill my eyes, threatening to fall. No. No, not John!

XxX

{Cliffhanger! MWAHAHAHA :3 You're Welcome ;) Thanks for the follows, favorites, and views! Love you guys! The next chapter may come at any time, the latest it will be will be the end of April, but I've found myself with lots of time on my hands recently, so expect it a little early.

P.S. WATCH RISE ON NBC ITS INCREDIBLE

-Hamilfan1210}


	15. Chapter 15

{Hello, Hello! Sorry (not sorry) for the cliffhanger! I didn't forget about my promised date, I just added one more day for suspense! And now, the chapter you've all been waiting for!! Hope you enjoy!}

Chapter Fifteen- You should've told me

{Just watch these titles get worse and worse, if you haven't noticed, I've been trying to make the titles lines from the show. It's harder than it looks;) }

-Perviously on Double Trouble-

(Aka Last Chapter Ending)

 _"Mrs. Laurens, I am here to report that your husband, Lutinent-Colonel John Laurens, is..."_

 _Tears began to fill my eyes, threatening to fall. No, Not John!_

-Back to the Present-

(Peggy POV)

"Your husband is...

HOME!"

The man suddenly tossed his hat off to the side, revealing his curly brown hair, his freckled face, and those beautiful piercing green eyes.

"JOHN!" I gasped, lunging for him, locking him in a tight embrace. "Don't ever scare me like that again! I missed you so much!" I said, now crying tears of joy.

"I missed you t- WAIT A MINUTE!"r John suddenly shouted, pulling away, as if realizing something important. I had a feeling I knew what it was.

He stepped back, looking at me carefully from head to toe. His searching eyes came to an abrupt halt on my larger midsection. His eyes looked like they became the size of saucers, filling with tears of joy as well. He rushed back over to me, placing two gentle hands on my cute baby bump.

"How long have you known?"

"Six months."

"By God! I suddenly love you a thousand times more! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was waiting for this moment."

"Is it all really true? It it real? Are we really going to have a baby?"

"Yes." I breathe, tears welling up in my eyes again.

John removed his hands from my belly and placed them on my cheeks.

"I love you."

"I love you more!"

"Impossible!"

Then John pulled me to him, kissing me for the first time in six months.

XxX

(Later)

(Still Peggy POV)

That night, I found sleep easily. There were no worries of John, the baby, or the war. With John beside me in bed, the bed felt warmer and softer. John scooted closer to me and I snuggled into him. I could hear his heartbeat, strong and steady. How lucky we were that it was still beating.

"Do you think the baby will be a boy or girl?" John whispered, gently placing a hand on my stomach.

"I'll bet it's a girl. I've got feeling." I reply confidently

"And Alexander and Eliza's child?"

"Oh that one's an boy, I'm sure of it!"

"How do you know all this Peg?"

"I just know."

"Good night Peg. And good night little guy or gal."

" *yawn* 'night John."

I fell asleep in John's to the sound of his snoring, which I surprisingly didn't find annoying, I was so relieved he was home it almost felt like a lullaby.

XxX

{Yay!!! He survived! I had you guys dangling off the side of a cliff for little there! BUT WAIT! This isn't the end of the story! I can't end without you guys meeting the BABY!! Oh, and if you think the drama's over, **WELL** YOU'RE IN FOR IT BABY! Pun intended;). Love you guys!}


	16. Chapter 16

{Heyyy, I bet you looovvveeed the last chapter _didn't youuu?_ WELL BRACE YOURSELF MY FRIEND! So the original plan was to have a sorta filler chapter when Eliza and Alex have Philip, John shows good father skills, and John and Peggy talk about wanting to go with the flow on baby names. But I decided to skip it because this story is getting pretty long so... yeah! We're skipping the fluff and diving headfirst into the angst abyss (heh I love making references)! We're just gonna _pretend_ that what I just described happened _okayyy?_ Alright! I'll stop talking and get to the story! Buckle yer seatbelt! Also, just warning you, this is a SUPER short chapter, that's why I'm publishing it along with 15, but I thought it was the PERFECT cliffhanger, so... sorry? I'm never really that sorry for leaving you guys hanging (jk I love you guys)! Enjoy!}

Chapter Sixteen- Moments the Words don't Reach

{Oh, does that title worry you?;) }

(John POV)

(Two to Three Months Later)

" 'Cmon, 'cmon." I thought, pacing nervously outside our master bedroom. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening.

My nerves double at the sound of a loud coughing fit coming from inside the room. This couldn't be happening. Not to us. Not after everything we'd been through. Not to Peggy.

It was the second week of May. _The week._ The week that would change our lives forever. It was the week of Peggy's due date.

I'd noticed her high fever last night, now the doctor was in our room giving her a checkup. I was drowning in an abyss of worry.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps, then, the door to the bedroom opened and the doctor came out. He looked a me glumly, sympathy in his eyes. Then, he spoke the one word that would tear my world apart at the seams, leaving it holding together by a thread.

"Pneumonia."

I felt like I couldn't breathe. Like I forgot _how_ to breathe. I fell to my knees, shaking, burying my face in my hands.

I'd seen people die of pneumonia down at the front, I still had nightmares. Those poor feeble bodied men, dying in bed, too sick to move. Sickly pale and glossy eyed corpses would be carried out of the medical tents to the burial grounds.

Just the thought of Peggy... with Pneumonia... so weak and pale... I couldn't handle it. I felt sick. Tears stung my eyes, I can't lose her. I can't.

"Now it's not as bad as you'd think."

I perked up.

"This is a smaller case of Pneumonia that could be easily be handled by a person with a normal body condition, and a week of rest and medication, but Peggy's body isn't handing it as well because she's about to have her your baby. This could be bad for the baby as well, being sick when you're in labor can seriously harm the baby. I'm sorry to say, but she could die if the right medicine isn't taken within 24 hours."

So it was as bad as I thought. This couldn't be happening.

"Sophia?" I said in the calmest tone possible, trying to paint a calm neutral-looking mask to hide my extreme pain and worry.

"Yes Mr. Laurens?"

"I need a favor."

XxX


	17. Chapter 17

**{OMG GUYS I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T PUBLISH!!! I wanted to do it on the last day of April, and I thought there were 31 days in April! Lol last week was the busiest week of my life, so... yeah. I'll make sure to publish again later in the month, so enjoy!!!}**

Chapter Seventeen- I'm intense or I'm insane

(Sophia POV)

I dashed down Main Street, dodging carriages and pedestrians best I can. Nearly avoiding being trampled by a police horse. I had to get to that Doctor's office so I could get the right medicine for Mrs. Laurens, in a way, her life was in my hands

I turned a corner and immediately sighed with relief. There sat a plain, white building, built almost like a regular house, the Doctor's office. I dashed across the street and hurried inside.

XxX

(John POV/Narrator POV)

Meanwhile back at the Laurens household, I felt like my head was going to explode. Sophia had been gone for almost an hour and I'd just found out Peggy's water broke and the doctor and nurses were preparing for her to go into labor very soon. But without the medicine, Peggy could die!

I can't wrap my mind around the idea of my beloved wife leaving this world. The thought made Be feel sick to my stomach. This must be how Peggy felt when I was down at the War front fighting. I finally understood how that felt. I'm overrun by fear and worry for my spouse just as she was.

"Please hurry Sophia!" I mutter under my breath. Then I began to pray.

XxX

(Sophia POV)

"Get lost slave girl!" The man at the doctor office desk almost had me in tears now.

"Please sir! I am a free woman! I am paid for my work! The master of my house has sent me to get medicine for his sick wife sir! She has pneumonia and is about to go into labor with their first child! Her body is very weak, she'll die without proper treatment! Please sir! Have a heart! Her husband is a war veteran, they're both still young! Don't take the lives of the innocent by doing nothing!" I plead, tears welling up in my eyes, threatening to fall.

"Nope! I don't want to hear it yeh dirty liar!" The man snapped, then striking me across the face.

I touched my face in shock, my hand came back bloody. He'd broken my nose. _Oh it is ON._

I smashed my fist down on the table twice as hard as he'd punched me, making his ink bottle rattle on the table. I grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt. "You are going to give me that medicine and you are going to cooperate. This family picked me up out of the dirt and freed me from a sin that you might refer to as _profitable._ They've taken care of me, and now I'm going to take care of them. I am going to get that medicine **If it's the last thing I do."**

{Yasssa Queen! I love imagining this scene as Sophia just intensifies lol}

Just then, the door swung open and a familiar voice said: "On, sorry. Did I come at a bad time?" It was Eliza. "Sophia? What are you doing here?"

"Long story. Peggy's about to go into labor but she's caught pneumonia. She could die if I don't get her this medicine in time. John's barely keeping it together, but he's slowly falling apart. And on top of all of that, this man is convinced that I am a dirty, lying slave girl and refuses to give me the medicine."

Eliza looked shocked, then shock turned to outrage. She came up and stood beside Sophia, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"This is my sister's housekeeper. You will **not** question her identity or truthfulness. You do not want to see my bad side. You've only seen a touch of Sophia's, and you definitely **do not** want to get John Laurens angry unless you want to end up shot dead on the grounds of Wehawken. Do I make myself **clear**?"

"chrystal clear ma'am." The clerk whimpered in a small voice, before dashing away to get the medicine before the two totally badass women murdered him.

XxX

 **{WERK! I loved writing that last part, I personally believe that Sophia should be an honorary member of the Schuyler Sisters, because she's also a total badass!! Hope you guys liked it!! Thanks for all the likes and views!!!}**


	18. Chapter 18

**{Heyyyy Guyyyyyys!! Sorry it took a while, school finals and state testing suck and I had to do an extra thing in order to publish this chapter, which I'll tell you about at the end. Speaking of, I have an important announcement, so make sure you read the Author's Notes at the bottom! Enjoy!}**

Chapter Eighteen- You knock me out, I fall apart

 **{The best part about the title is that you don't know which you knock me out I fall apart line this is, one is happy one is sad, I guess you gotta read to find out lol}**

(John POV)

"I have to see her!" I shout, trying to push past a surprisingly strong nurse, who stood guard at the door.

" I'm sorry Mr. Laurens, but your wife is in labor and you aren't allowed in until after the baby is born." The nurse explained.

 **{I know this isn't accurate, I just wanted to add some more drama to the story, you're welcome}**

I knew that, but hearing Peggy's agonized wails, I continue to persist, fighting the nurse to get to the door. Tears stung my eyes, streaming down my cheeks.

"She's in pain! I can't- I can't just leave here alone like this! Just let me see her!"

For me, the worst thing in the world was Peggy being in pain.

"I have to be there for her! Please! Just let me-."

Suddenly I heard the door open, hearing a familiar voice call out my name. It was Eliza, what was she doing here? Eliza and Sophia rushed into the hallway where I was standing with the nurse outside our Master bedroom.

 **{ His and PEGGY'S Master bedroom. Not his and the nurse's. I want to stop those comments before they even start lol.}**

Sophia was holding of vial of clear liquid in one hand and a needle in the other. That must be the medicine.

"What took so long? And what happened to your face?" I asked frantically.

"We had a little trouble a the front desk with the clerk, we'll tell you later." Eliza replied.

Just then, the three heard Peggy cry out from the other room. A cry of pure pain and agony.

I couldn't take it, I launched myself at the door again, fighting the nurse with all the strength I had left, new tears making their way down my face.

Then Sophia intervined, placing the vial and the needle in my hand.

"Here." Sophia said, then I embraced her tightly, trying to express how grateful I was.

"Thank you." I said gripping her tighter, tears pooling in my eyes again, "You may have just saved the lives of both my wife and my child. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure, besides, I've always wanted to pay back my debt to you Mr. Laurens."

"What debt?" I ask, confused.

"For my freedom. You bought me my freedom. I owe you my life."

I shook my head. "You owe me nothing Sophia."

With that I pulled away from Sophia, rushing into the bedroom, ignoring the nurse. I rushed to Peggy's side, she was in so much pain she barely acknowledged I was there. I grabbed her hand in mine, and she squeezed it so tightly my fingers turned purple. I looked down at the medicine in my hand, then back at my wife.

"This better work."

 **{Btw guys, Labor is painful, but idk how pain bc duh, but I'm guessing I'm probably making it a little more dramatic than it is bc she's also sick at the same time so... let's just get back to the story. This chapter was gonna be a cliffhanger, but it ended up too short and I'm not _that evil_ lol}**

XxX

(Two hours later)

(John POV)

I sat in the living room, biting my nail with worry. I'd been forcibly removed from Peggy's side after giving her the medicine, so I had no idea what was going on. I heard the sound of a door shutting and my eyes shot up to look at the doctor, immediately standing and rushing over to him bombarding him with questions:

"Is Peggy okay? Is the baby born? Are they okay? Can I go in and see my wife? Is she alive? Is our child alive? Are they-."

"Yes, yes." The doctor chuckled. "Peggy will be fine, the medicine did it's job and she should be good as new in a couple of days, as for your baby..."

I held my breath in anticipation, my hands fidgeting nervously.

"The child is a wonderful, beautiful, and healthy baby. Congratulations, it's a girl."

 **{Eeeeeee!! Finally!! Also, idk why but on that last line I keep imagining the doctor as Gru from Despicable Me saying: Congratulations, it's a. _gorl._ Idk what's wrong with me." Onward!!!}**

XxX

(Peggy POV)

I looked up to see John in the doorway with a huge grin on his face. He approached me and sat next to me in bed, gazing in awe at our firstborn child, fast asleep in my arms.

He kissed me on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you more!" I replied.

"Impossible!"

We sat there silently for a moment before I asked: "What do you think we should name her John?

John smiled to himself, "I've had an idea in mind for the past few hours."

"Do tell."

"How do you like Sophia?"

XxX

 **{Awwwwwww!!! Yay!! The girls are okay and Sophia gets a baby named in her honor!!!! Okay so I have some important notes:**

 **\- First off: I wanted to include Sophia's appearance in the story (Sophia Laurens), but I couldn't fit it in, so here it is: curly brown hair, hazel eyes, freckles, and she'll probably be about 5"7 in her mid teen years, she'll have her mother's brains, love for books, sassy/confident personality, and knockout good looks, she'll have her Father's smile, intuition, quick wit, and kindness. I actually drew her a while ago and I realized that I unintentionally made her look like me with freckles, I guess I look like the child of John and Peggy lol.**

 **\- Second off: I want to make it very clear that Sophia Laurens, Philip Hamilton** **, Theodosia Burr, and Richard Price (all characters in part 2) have been best friends since they were very little. I'm saying this so I don't have to write boring filler chapters to show their relationships because I think we all know that's a waste of time. So don't forget how long they've known each other if anything happens (wink wink)**

 **\- Third off: Speaking of Part 2, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! In better news, I wrote a story called Double Trouble Here We Go Again (or something like that) about Sophia Laurens and her love story. Philip Hamilton and Theodosia Burr (BEST SHIP EVER FITE ME) are in love while Sophia starts to fall for Philip's best friend Richard Price (real person, I just turned him into an OC so my other OC can have a love interest). Lol all you guys thought it would be like 30 chapters long, ha syke! I cut it in half! You don't have to read part 2, but I HIGHLY suggest it. Why? Because this story will get GOOOOOOODDDD!!!! You know wHY?!! BECAUSE ITS ACT TWO BITCHES I GOT SOME JUICY DRAMA IN STORE!!!!!!!! Make sure to find it!!!!! In my opinion, the second part is better, just because there's more drama, cough cough THE REYNOLDS PAMPHLET. Okay it's official, I've lost it, but you guys still love me riiiiiiiiiiight?? Lol thanks for coming along for the ride guys, it's been fun. DON'T FORGET TO FIND THE SECOND PART OF THE STORY!!! YOU WON'T REGRET IT!!!!**

 **PHEW! That was a lot of notes!! Thanks for reading!**

 **\- Hamilfan1210**


End file.
